1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a fully computerized and automatic feeder system for feeding cattle heads.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
As is known, in a barn each cattle head is confined in a stall with all the stalls being positioned successively along, and usually on both sides of a path of predetermined layout. At meal time, the cattle attendant moves along the path with a generally semi-automatic wheeled apparatus with which he may prepare, as he comes to each cattle position, a feeding ration especially prescribed for the animal in the particular stall at which the apparatus is stopped. When prepared, the attendant delivers the ration to the animal. The rations consist of standard cattle foods to which is often added at least one other ingredient.
As is also known, this is a tedious and time-consuming operation as well as a fairly costly one as it requires the presence of the attendant at each meal time of the day and every day.